staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 lipca 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie: Eko-gra oraz film francuski z serii "ZOOM" 10.05 Family Album - amerykański kurs języka angielskiego 10.30 "Syn Wyspy" (3) - serial prod. US 11.15 Wakacyjna szkoła dla rodziców 12.00 Wiadomości 16.20 Program dnia 16.25 Kino Teleferii: "Partnerzy" - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Syn Wyspy" (3) -serial prod. USA 18.05 Za kierownicą - magazyn 18.20 Tele-Audio-Video 19.15 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Tajemnice" -dramat psychologiczny prod. włoskiej (1987) 21.50 Listy o gospodarce 22.20 "Kroniki Amerykańskie" (2): "Okiem sędziego" - film dok. prod. USA 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 Jutro w programie 23.00 Program rozrywkowy 23.35 "Mroczny Anioł" (2)-serial kostiumowy prod. angielskiej 0.35 Europejska noc jazzu (1 ) 1.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Przeboje MTV 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Przygody Supermana" - serial animowany prod. USA 8.55 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.15 Gospodarka USA - serial prod. USA 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Benny Hill" - angielski program rozrywkowy 17.10 Festiwal Piosenki Dziecięcej Konin'92 (2) 17.50 Ad vocem 18.00-21.00 Programy regionalne 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 "Wieczór z Tracym": "TESS Harding" - komedia prod. amerykańskiej (1942) 23.35 "Benny Hill" - angielski program rozrywkowy 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Noc cykad - magazyn kulturalny 1.00 Zakończenie programu Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rys. 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturnieje 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Lunchtime — talk show 15.30 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komed. 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 The Flash — serial s-f 22.00 WWF — supergwiazdy wolnoamerykanki 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Kino grozy: Night Terror — film fab. USA, 1977 1.30 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Enduro, Mistrzostwa Świata, Anglia 9.00 The Ultimate Challenge 10.00 Koszykówka, amerykański turniej przedolimpijski, półfinały 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Baseball — Major League 14.00 Mistrzostwa Formuły 300, Mugello 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Wyścigi hydroplanów 16.00 Mistrzostwa Dunlop Rover GTi, Oulton Park 16.30 Żeglarstwo, Grand Prix Omegi, Puchar Steinlagera 17.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 18.00 Wyścigi ciężarówek—monstrów 18.30 Koszykówka, amerykański turniej przedolimpijski, półfinały 20.00 Gillette World Sports Special — mag. 20.30 Go — mag. sportów motorowych 21.30 Boks 23.05 Międzynarodowe zawody lekkoatletyczne Grand Prix IAAF, Londyn MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits — największe przeboje, m.in. Kate Bush 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 News at Night — infor. muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — widzowie telef. wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted — popularni wykonawcy, spotkania z artystami, rozmowy w studiu, fragmenty koncertów 21.30 The Pulse with Swatch — w świecie mody, projektanci, najnowsze kolekcje — prowadzi Marije Van Der Vlugt 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — infor. muz., wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Wiadomości poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tie Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.15 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.05 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.50 Szef — serial USA 15.45 ChiPs — serial USA 16.40 Riskant! — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Dragnet (Dziennik kapitana Fridaya) — komedia USA, 1987 21.55 Die schöne Wilden von Ibiza (Piękne dzikuski z Ibizy) — komedia erot. RFN 1980) 23.25 The Serpent and the Rainbow (Wąż i tęcza) — horror USA, 1987 1.05 Son of Frankenstein (Syn Frankensteina) — horror USA, 1939 2.50 Nocny łowca — serial krym. USA 3.40 ChiPs 4.30 Formuła 1 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Bleib Gesund 9.30 MacGyver 10.20 Die Verschwörer — Im Namen der Gerechtigkeit 11.10 Ulrich Meyer: Einspruch! 12.00 Glücksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele-Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn — austral, serial famil., po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — serial famil. USA 16.00 Cagney and Lacey — serial krym. USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.40 Losowanie wygranych 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — gra, po progr. prognoza pogody 20.15 Superman III — Der stählerne Blitz — film fab. USA, 1983 22.30 The Disapperance (Zniknięcie) — ang. film fab., 1976 24.00 Wiadomości, 0.05 Schulmadchen-Report (2) — film erot. RFN, 1971 1.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens 2.25 The Disapperance 3.50 Hotel 4.40 Bingo 5.10 Geh aufs Ganze! Rai Uno 7:00 Ludzie o dobrych chęciach – serial 7:50 Poranek z RAI UNO 10:00 Wiadomości 10:05 Ostatni bohater Zachodu – film USA 1971 (98 min.) 12:00 Fortuna 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 12:35 Kobieta z kryminału – serial 13:30 Wiadomości 14:00 Formuła I: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii 15:00 Toto Scelcco – komedia włoska 1951 (93 min.) 16:40 Big! – program dla dzieci 17:55 Dziś w parlamencie 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Noc rockowa 18:40 Atlas 19:40 Nos Kleopatry 19:50 Wiadomości i pogoda 20:40 Piosenki roku (1) – program rozrywkowy 22:45 Wiadomości – nocna linia 23:00 Piosenki roku (2) 0:00 Wiadomości i pogoda 0:30 Dziś w parlamencie 0:40 Sport: jeździectwo i piłka wodna 1:25 Północ i okolice 2:10 Wystarczy popatrzeć – film 1971, reż. L. Salce (103 min.) 3:55 Wiadomości – nocna linia 4:10 Encyklopedia przyrody 4:55 Wiadomości – nocna linia 5:10 Program rozrywkowy 5:45 Tajny agent (1)